Yo no te pido la Luna
by Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox
Summary: Yo no te pido la luna... tan sólo quiero amarte... quiero ser esa locura que vibra muy dentro de ti naaa..., yo no te pido la luna...sólo te pido el momento de rescatar esta piel y robarme esa estrella que... vemos tu y yo al hacer el amor naaa...


**-YO NO TE PIDO LA LUNA-**

Harry Potter y todo su mundo es propiedad de J.K.Rowling, yo sólo los uso prestados para divertirme

Esta historia es un Song-Fic y es Slash, muy suave pero lo es, si no te gusta ya sabes… clika el botón "atrás"

Ya hace 13 años desde que te encerraron en Azkaban y no hay día que no piense en ti..., Sirius Black, el único hombre y la única persona a la que he amado con todo mi corazón. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que cuando te fuiste de casa aquella noche después de besarme y decirme que pronto volverías... sería para traicionar a nuestros mejores amigos, James, Lily y Peter..., los mataste Sirius... y a mi... me abandonaste, me dejaste solo en este mundo, sin mis amigos que eran como mis hermanos... y lo peor de todo, sin tu amor, sin tus caricias en las noches de tormenta, sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos grises y tu pelo negro...

Me siento estúpido por seguir amándote después de tantos años...

De pronto en la emisora de radio que estaba escuchando empezaron a sonar unas notas que me hicieron abrir los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría y pena..., sonaba la canción que años atrás compusiste para mi y que mandaste a mi cantante preferida pidiéndole que la cantara..., esa canción ahora es una de las más famosas de la bruja Romo.

Recuerdo cuando en el baile de San Valentín, cuando estábamos ya en 7º curso, subiste al escenario para entregarle una bola de grabación al que ponía la música. Todos te miramos intrigados, especialmente yo..., cuando de pronto empezó a sonar la voz de mi cantante preferida, fue entonces cuando me cogiste del brazo y me llevaste a los jardines corriendo, no entendía nada..., pero entonces te paraste bajo el cielo estrellado con una luna casi llena, y abrazándome empezaste a bailar conmigo la canción que se podía oír perfectamente a la vez que me la cantabas...

_Quiero envolverme en tus brazos_

_que no quede entre tu y yo un espacio naaa_

_ser el sabor de tu boca_

_y llenarme toda con tu aroma naaa_

_ser confidente_

_y saber por dentro quien eres tu naaa_

_como un tatuaje vivo_

_Impregnarme en tu ser_

_no borrarme de ti naaa_

Me abrazaste dulcemente entre tus brazos mientras me cogías con una mano de la cintura y con la otra mano me acariciabas el pelo para ir bajando la mano por mi mejilla, rozando mis labios para luego besarme con pasión, sin importarte si alguien nos había seguido.

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_tan solo quiero amarte_

_quiero ser esa locura_

_que vibra muy dentro de ti naaa_

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_sólo te pido el momento_

_de rescatar esta piel_

_y robarme esa estrella_

_que vemos tu y yo_

_al hacer el amor naaa_

En esa estrofa me sorprendí mucho, muchísimo a la vez que el sonrojo se múltiplo por mil..., esa canción parecía hecha para mi..., que tu la hubieses escrito para mi..., lo de la Luna..., me lo dijiste la primera vez que hicimos el amor, fue antes de acabar el pasado curso, una noche muy calurosa que salimos con la capa de James a pasear por el lago, nos tumbamos a mirar las estrellas y la Luna... y te comenté la pena que me daba no poder pasear contigo como humano en las noches de Luna llena... y tú me dijiste todo eso entre besos y caricias haciendo que nuestra primera vez fuese perfecta.

_Correr en contra del viento_

_conocer todos tus sentimientos naaa_

_los cuerpos entrelazados_

_esperemos todos los inviernos naaa_

_bésame y en mis labios hallarás calor naaa_

_siénteme frágil y de papel_

_como tiemblo por ti naaa_

Definitivamente la letra era tuya..., se lo que te gustaba que en mis transformaciones saliésemos los cuatro corriendo por el bosque, sentirte libre al correr como el perro y yo a tu lado como lobo, con James y Peter detrás nuestro incapaces de correr tanto.

Volviste a besarme y a abrazarme contra ti... me creía estar volando muy lejos...

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_tan solo quiero amarte_

_quiero ser esa locura_

_que vibra muy dentro de ti naaa_

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_solo te pido el momento_

_de rescatar esta piel_

_y robarme esa estrella_

_que vemos tu y yo_

_al hacer el amor naaa_

_yo no te pido la luna-a_

_solo quiero tenerte muy cerca de mi naa_

_yo no te pido la luna-a_

_solo quiero entregarme para siempre ti naaa_

Y eso fue lo que me prometiste, que siempre estarías cerca de mi, y que sólo te entregarías en cuerpo y alma a mi y a nadie más. Que no necesitabas cenas románticas bajo la luna llena, que sólo querías estar conmigo..., cada vez que recuerdo tus palabras me entran más ganas de llorar... ¿serían verdad?... ¿pensarías en mi desde Azkaban cuando veías que había luna llena? ¿debes...debes seguir vivo para ver la Luna?

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_tan solo quiero amarte_

_quiero ser esa locura_

_que vibra muy dentro de ti naaa_

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_solo te pido el momento_

_de rescatar esta piel_

_y robarme esa estrella_

_que vemos tu y yo_

_al hacer el amor naaa_

Ahora venían las dos últimas estrofas de la canción... pero no me siento con fuerzas y me hacen derrumbarme en el sofá y llorar, llorar muchísimo, llorar por ese amor tan magnífico que terminó de esa forma.

Cuando de pronto, mirando el mapa del merodeador que se le calló a Harry veo algo increíble..., al lado de los puntitos : Harry, Hermione y Ron ... hay dos nombres más : Sirius Black y Peter Pettygrew ¡!

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_tan solo quiero amarte_

_quiero ser esa locura_

_que vibra muy dentro de ti naaa_

Me levanto de golpe del sofá, cojo el mapa tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que lo iba a romper; miro fijamente los dos puntitos y donde estaban situados... y todo encajó para mi..., todo lo que había estado creyendo durante tantos años se derrumbó y vi la luz al final del túnel, la niebla se disipó y el velo estúpido que llevaba cayó para dejarme ver la cruda y cruel realidad : Sirius NO era el traidor... era Peter... y el mal nacido seguía vivito y coleando.. mientras que Sirius ha tenido que pasar casi media vida en una cárcel como Azkaban.

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_solo te pido el momento_

_de rescatar esta piel_

_y robarme esa estrella_

_que vemos tu y yo_

_al hacer el amor naaa_

Y antes de que la canción terminase salí corriendo de mi habitación para ir cerca del Sauce Boxeador donde el mapa me indicaba que estaban los tres chicos con MI Sirius y el traidor de Peter.

Corrí como si todo se tuviese que decidir en unos momentos, mis pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos haciendo eco... pero me daba igual despertar a alguien, a mi sólo me importaba ver a Sirius y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón... necesitaba decirle cuanto lo sentía..., ¡Merlín! Me sentía tan mal por haber dudado de él!... yo que tendría que haber sido la persona que más tenía que haber confiado en él..., por todo lo que me dio, todo su amor, su amistad, su cariño... y yo... yo dudé de él dejando que se lo llevasen a ese horrible lugar...

Cuando corría ya por los terrenos del colegio vi como Sirius en su forma de animago se llevaba a Ron por la pierna y lo metía dentro del túnel del Sauce Boxeador..., al instante Harry y Hermione les fueron detrás..., en esos momentos entendí el plan de Sirius, no quería matar a Harry... ¡¡quería explicarle todo el malentendido y quería vengarse de Peter!

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué al túnel del Sauce, me costó un poco poder parar los latigazos de las ramas..., cogí un palo que había cerca y apreté el nudo que las paraba, entré en el túnel y fui tan rápido como podía para llegar a la Casa de los Gritos... no quería llegar tarde, quizás Harry quisiera matar a Sirius para vengarse de la muerte de sus padres, quizás no le dejaba explicarse... ¡¡Merlín tengo que correr, pensé en esos momentos.

Cuando irrumpí en la destrozada habitación ví lo que me imaginaba, Harry apuntando con la varita a Sirius que estaba en el suelo, extrañamente protegido por el gato de Hermione.

Todo pasó muy rápido…, Nuestros ojos se vieron como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, para mi no eras esa persona en la que la cárcel te había transformado…, para mi seguías siendo el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts, para mi tu sonrisa seguía siendo la misma que siempre me regalabas…., el tiempo te curaría…, eso no importaba……., lo que realmente importaba eras tú, protegerte y vengarnos del traidor…….., después de abrazarnos y crear más confusión en los nuevos merodeadores les quisimos explicar la verdad, tu inocencia….., Harry desmayó a Snape sin contemplaciones cuando nos acusó de servidores del Dark Lord y asi fue cuando pudimos demostrarles que la mascota de Ron era en realidad un animago, nuestro "querido" amigo Peter que se suponía había sido asesinado por Sirius…..

En esos momentos mi parte de lobo lo quiso despedazar, nos había arruinado la vida a todos con su cobardía.

Cuando todo se comprendió reprendimos nuestro camino al castillo, teníamos que demostrar tu inocencia……., volveríamos a casa juntos, tal vez te cogían como profesor en Hogwarts, como ayudante mio!..., en las vacaciones Harry viviría con nosotros y sería como volver a tener a James en casa……., tendríamos una familia Paddy……..

Pero mis ilusiones se desvanecieron……., nuestro destino estaba marcado………. Y bajo la Luna llena por la cual tanto deseaba poder pasear contigo.

Me transformé en licántropo, oía tu voz calmándome, tus abrazos sujetándome……. Pero el lobo es superior a mi………, todo fue mi culpa….., mis sueños de tener una familia, de tenerlo a él conmigo, de vivir en paz, de curar las heridas de Sirius se hicieron pedazos con cada aullido de dolor……….

Peter escapó y yo intenté matar a todos……….

La vida es muy injusta con quien menos lo merece……, cuando al día siguiente desperté en la enfermería del colegio el director me contó que Harry consiguió liberar a Sirius……, suspiré aliviado……, al menos seguías con vida!...

Remus…. Algún día se demostrará su inocencia.

Eso espero……, no se merece todo lo que ha sufrido.

Ninguno de vosotros merecéis lo que os está pasando…, tanto Harry como Sirius o tú……..

Tenía muchas esperanzas, ilusiones…. Y todo se arruinó con mi transformación……., arruiné las esperanzas de Harry de tener una familia, las de Sirius de ser libre y vivir con nosotros……….

Todo llegará, a su debido tiempo. – y diciendo esto el director se fue poniéndome la radio para entretenerme………., mis ojos se humedecieron al volver a escuchar su canción……. Que irónico……….

_Yo no te pido la luna_

_tan solo quiero amarte……………._

**FIN**

**Holas! Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que quería terminar este fic…….. pero nunca sabía como acabarlo, definitivamente no me gusta para nada como me ha quedado…….., no soy buena para los songfics……….., ojalá alguien haga un gran fic con esta canción que es se podría decir que es mi preferida, sobretodo porque siempre que la escucho es como ver a Sirius y Remus en mi mente bajo el cielo estrellado de Hogwarts abrazados y felices cuando eran jóvenes……., aish………… uu**

**Si no habéis escuchado esta canción os la recomiendo! Se llama : Yo no te pido la Luna. Autor : Daniela Romo.**

**Bueno, besos y no me tireis muchos tomates U**

**Enide Kant Snape**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
Miembro de la Orden Diggoriana  
Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**


End file.
